The transport of a fuel often involves pumping, which can generate static electricity in the fuel and hence electric fields in its vapour phase. This is hazardous since subsequent spark discharges can then cause explosion and fire.
In order to reduce such hazards, static dissipator additives are often included in fuel compositions. These act to increase the electrical conductivity of the fuel, allowing charge generated during pumping to leak away more readily.
Fuels with an inherently lower conductivity generally require higher levels of static dissipator additives, which can be undesirable for cost reasons. Low conductivity fuels include in particular those which are low in polar fuel components such as aromatics and sulphur- or nitrogen-containing compounds. As pressure to reduce sulphur levels in fuels, in particular automotive fuels, increases, this in turn increases the problems associated with poor conductivity.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide fuel compositions, and/or components for use in such compositions, which can overcome or at least mitigate the above described problems.